the_oc_hangoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Location
The House Found on top of a hill with a bit of it overhanging an ocean cliff this (currently) Medium structure has all the comforts of home. It's true location is unknown as it seems to be disconnected to everything but at the same time connected to all places and times at once .If damaged it will slowly regenerate itself and as more people come in it seems to grow larger .There are in total 6f floors.One would think it easy to get lost up there it is quite easy to leave. The Ceiling of the main room stands a staggering 20ft with a 10ft rafter space for those who fly and perch for a total of 30 ft high ceiling. Outdoors The house is found on a sloping hill with a cliff to one side and land n sea meet on the other.As such this leads to a bunch of little nooks and cranes of different biomes in a small space. 'Caves and Tunnels' Underneath and around the hive are systems of caves and tunnels just begging to be explored. the entrances can be found in assorted places such as in the water in the forest and in the planes. One cave in particular (that leads to the hot springs) is found just outback and has a fancy little house around its entrance. 'Forest' Misty Woods is just due east of the house.It has all kinds of animals from all walks of life. It is said that there is a clearing in the woods where it is always spring and has the ability to calm any rage but that's just a myth...or is it? 'Plains' The rolling hills of the plains offers a whole manner of hiding places and cave entrances. as such there are also small animals from assorted locations that hop here and there. a nice place to sit back relax and enjoy the sunshine. that is unless one of your friends decides to play a prank on you. Swamp This is found where the plains meet the sea in a mash of mud and reeds. the sound of frogs chip and sings mosquitoes patrol and who knows what plants and other animals live here. Have fun searching the place and look out for leaches! Beach a nice look out over the ocean where watching the sun set or rise can be a pleasurable (if not romantic) experience.a volleyball net is set off to the side along with a gazebo with a grill. shiny shelled crabs scurry along the sand along with sea birds looking for a quick bite to eat. who knows what lurks beneath the waters surface but for those brave enough to go diving I am sure that the rewards can be worth it if not deadly. Lakes Lakes dot the land here and there in the land biomes even in the caves. some can be healing others can be dangerous with Poison,freezing or scalding water .Most of the lakes however are just normal lakes with normal lake qualitys. Rejuvenation cave Found 20ft almost directly under the bathrooms is a hot spring cave.The original builder of the hive found that the healing and regenerative properties of the water to be useful and decided to create a filter system for the water and a pipe system to the hive. the hot spring now supplies the house's hot tub with clean healing hot water. At the same time the system is installed well enough that those who like the natural feel of the caves can lounge comfortably without having to see the pipes and systems. the cave itself is decorated with natural glowing mosses changing subcaves and bathrooms for males and women and a small bar.